Breathers for the Leaders
by MadmanJrs
Summary: After noticing how much their leaders do for them, the Phantom Thieves decide to do something for Ren and Makoto who deserve a good rest. For ShuMako Week Day 2. Prompt: Leaders/Power Couple


The cry of a Shadow being destroyed was heard as a group of figures huddled around each other. The Phantom Thieves were wrapping up a training session in Mementos, the third one in the past week and a half. They had done so to train their newest member Haru Okumura after she had properly awakened to her Persona before they could tackle the bulk of her Father's palace.

"Hell yeah!" the brash and loud voice belonging to Ryuji Sakamoto yelled.

"Great work, guys." Makoto said, commending the team's effort.

Haru and Ann leant against each other, taking in big breaths of air. They had worked up quite the sweat, tearing through all the Shadows that had unfortunately crossed their path. Their teamwork was steadily improving, especially with their newest member who found herself quickly becoming an important member of their team.

"That…" Haru breathed out "was fun! The action of cutting down Shadows where they stand is simply exhilarating!"

Ann simply laughed as she steadied herself against the fluffy haired Beauty Thief. At first they thought Haru would be the perfect picture of prim and proper with delicate movements to match her soft spoken demeanour. Several metres away Ren and Yusuke were resting against a wall, refuelling themselves with LeBlanc coffee while Futaba scanned their surroundings, Morgana beside her. Suddenly her readings began to skyrocket.

"Guys!" she shouted trying to get everyone's attention "I'm getting a large amount of Shadows heading this way!"

"What? Didn't we just take out a whole bunch of them?" Ryuji asked.

"It's not like there's a limit to them…" Ann dryly retorted.

"I meant like, we just beat all the one's around this area right?! They shouldn't be coming here so quickly!" the blonde male snapped back.

"Guys stop arguing! We need to be ready before they get here!" Ren yelled as everyone moved to defensive positions.

He glanced around him and noticed something. Everyone was pretty tired, considering they had been training quite hard for the past few hours. Considering she was still getting used to her powers, Haru was doing quite well to be standing. Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke all looked pretty ragged too. He turned to his second in command. Makoto's eyes met his and there was a silent understanding between them. Their team was in no condition for a prolonged fight.

"Mona, change to your car form." he ordered.

Morgana didn't argue (for once) and transformed.

"Oracle, how long til they get here?" Makoto asked.

"ETA 30 seconds." she replied.

"Right, everyone get in." Ren said.

"What? We're not going to fight?!" Ryuji asked.

"Do we look like we're in any condition to fight? It's best we retreat for now." Ren responded.

"He's right. We've done enough for today." Makoto supplemented.

"But…" Ryuji began to argue but was met with a disagreeing glare from the two leaders.

The team quickly filed into the Mona-bus as Ren and Makoto hopped into the front seats.

"What the hell?!" Futaba suddenly yelled as Ren began to drive away.

"What is it?!"

"There're more readings in front of us! They've got us in a pincer attack!"

"Shit…" Ren swore as he looked outside.

At least a dozen Shadows were trudging their way towards them. Large, purple Oni like beings with long straight hair flowing from a crown of horns. They were tall and imposing, wielding an almost paddle like weapon made of thick iron.

"Queen, analysis!"

"Those are Sui-Ki. They're resistant to electricity and absorb ice but are weak to nuclear."

"Oracle, number count."

"There's 16 behind us and 11 in front of us. But it's no good. We're in some really thin areas and with how big these Shadows are, they'll definitely do some damage to Mona before we can get away."

Ren pondered his moves for a few seconds, trying to recall some of the strategies he had learnt from Hifumi during their Shogi lessons.

"Joker?" Makoto asked, noticing the look on their boyfriend's face.

The team looked at their leader expectantly as he began to formulate a plan.

"I'm going to need you to take the wheel, Queen." he began.

"Why? What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to go be a distraction and clear a path so you guys can get out. I'll rendezvous with you all at the entrance."

He began to exit the car before being held back by something. Makoto's hand was firmly grasped against his arm.

"Wait no. Shouldn't I go?" she said "They're weak to nuclear and I can make a getaway on Johanna."

"I'm not going to ask you to stay here by yourself, Queen. Who knows what might happen?"

"Oh and so you're just going to do it all by yourself?" she asked, her red eyes boring into his own.

"No it's just… we don't have much time and we're the only two that can actually drive without blasting off into who knows where."

"That doesn't mean you have to go sacrifice yourself!" she argued back.

"I'm not! I'm just…"

"Uh guys…" Oracle butted in "We're running out of time so we gotta go!"

Makoto quickly jumped out of the Mona-bus and faced the oncoming Shadows.

"Skull take the wheel and get out of here." she ordered.

"Wait why Skull?" Ann asked in astonishment "Last time he tried to drive he went way too fast!"

"Guess that's exactly what we need." Ren chuckled "Alright, we'll meet you at the entrance."

"But…" Ann began but was cut off by Makoto.

"Just go once we create a free path for you. Leave this to us."

The blonde turned to Ren who simply nodded. Ryuji had meanwhile jumped into the driver's seat, eager to show off his skills as he revved up the engine.

"Hey don't grip so hard!" Morgana complained.

"Can it, cat!"

"Can you two save the arguing til after we're out of here?!" Ann yelled.

With the two leaders outside, it seemed like it fell to her to make sure things didn't fall apart without their presence. Futaba was focusing surveying their surroundings. Yusuke for some reason thought it was a good idea to take out his sketch book, drawing what looked like Ren and Makoto facing down these Shadows. Haru while older than them was still new to the team and lacked the confidence to be commanding. And while Ryuji and Morgana were two senior members, they argued too often to actually get anywhere. How did they still have the energy for these disagreements? Ann sighed as she leant back into her seat. How did Ren and Makoto do this? She looked out the front window to see them standing beside each other.

"Ready?" Ren asked.

Makoto nodded as she raised her hand to her face, preparing to summon her Persona. The group of Sui-Ki in front of them neared, swinging their battle oars in an attempt to intimidate the two Phantom Thieves. Joker smirked. It was a futile attempt. He raised his hand to match Makoto's.

 **"Mithras!"**

 **"Johanna!"**

The two aimed at their targets as their summoned Personas appeared behind them. Faint waves of blue energy began to form in the air as the red hues of Mementos began to flicker with light. A loud roar came from the two as they released their power.

 **"Mafreila!"**

The waves of blue energy manifested themselves into large explosions, engulfing the Shadows in a bright surge of power. One by one they fell to their knees, some of the weaker ones being completely destroyed as the others were knocked aside.

"Go!" Ren yelled.

With a path cleared, Ryuji slammed his foot on the pedal as their vehicle dashed forward, sending the occupants off balance. Futaba caught herself against Haru's fluffy hair, holding the older girl to steady herself. The sudden burst of speed caused Yusuke's pencil to strike through his paper, greatly upsetting the artist.

"Ryuji! Be careful, damn it!" Ann screeched.

They sped through the Shadows before the gap amongst their foes were filled with more combatants. Ren's eyes lingered on the shape of the Mona bus until it disappeared around a bend. Now he and Makoto had to get out of there.

"Hey Queen?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Think we can hop on Johanna? I have an idea."

"Does it involve you standing on her back as I drive us away while you shoot out attacks from your Persona?"

Ren was silent for a moment.

"…probably?"

"Ren…" Makoto sighed before having Johanna fire a wave of nuclear energy around them to send the encroaching Shadows back.

"Yes, love?" her boyfriend asked with a pleading look on his face.

Makoto paused before relenting.

"Fine, get on."

A huge grin grew on Ren's face as he took a short run up and flipped from his position, landing on the back of Johanna as Makoto steadied herself forward to give him room. Even with how tired he probably was, he just had to go and do something like that.

"Show off…" she muttered, shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.

Ren moved upwards, his left leg raised on the rear end of Johanna and raised his arms. Makoto revved the engine as the Shadows neared.

 **"Scathach!"** Ren said, summoning a shadowed Persona, it's long black cape fluttering around in the air as his summoned power vibrated through the halls.

He ripped the mask off as a wave of heat built up around them.

 **"Maragion!"**

Bursts of flame danced around the battlefield, scorching all the Shadows it had come in contact with. One by one they were afflicted by burns from Ren's spell. He reached back, dangling his hand beside his girlfriend's face. She begrudgingly indulged him and high fived it, completing their baton pass. Makoto revved Johanna once more before taking off, shooting spheres of nuclear energy as they moved.

 **"Mafreidyne!"**

Large bursts of pure power exploded around them, destroying the hapless Shadows as the two sped off, escaping into the winding tunnels of Mementos.

* * *

Ann huffed and puffed as she leant against the entrance way of Mementos. Around her everyone save their two leaders were sprawled on the floor, attempting to catch their breath. Morgana had gotten extremely annoyed at Ryuji's poor driving skills and transformed back into his normal form before they had truly retreated. As such, they had to sprint the rest of the way to avoid any skirmishes with Shadows. They were way too beat for combat and without Ren or Makoto with them to give orders, they didn't trust themselves to fight efficiently. In fact, there were a lot of things that Ann could say the team couldn't do without at least one of the leaders present. She had to admit, as much as she adored their friends, they could be problematic at times. Ryuji and Morgana were quick to get angry with one another, often getting into yelling matches which Ann had to admit, she sometimes joined in with. Futaba and Yusuke would also get into awkward squabbles about the weirdest things. Not to mention Ren and Makoto would both have to put up with all their eccentricities. Haru for the most part was the most "normal" of the group, at least for now. She wasn't without her little quirks though. It would only be a matter of time until she became comfortable enough with them.

All in all, the Phantom Thieves really were a rag tag group of misfits. As much as they loved each other, they probably would fall apart without Ren and now Makoto. Ann chuckled at the thought. It was like they were the parents of the group. Makoto certainly had her mother-like qualities and Ren could easily fill the Dad role. When Makoto had to be strict and a little overbearing, Ren was the laid back one who would ease tensions and worries. When Ren had to put his foot down and lead with authority, Makoto would be the understanding one.

 _'Now if only those two could get together…'_ she thought, not knowing that they had recently started dating.

Ann looked at the group. Ryuji and Morgana were still yelling at each other with Haru standing there awkwardly trying to figure out if she could get them to stop. Ann sighed. Maybe she should get them to stop before Ren and Makoto came back.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, catching their attention "Knock it off will ya? Before Joker and Queen get here."

"Fine!" they both pouted as Haru awkwardly laughed to try and ease the tension.

A troublesome silence lingered over the group until the familiar sound of Johanna's engine nearby. In the distance Makoto and Ren appeared, both looking quite drained from using so much energy.

"Joker! Queen!" Haru shouted as the two neared.

As the duo reached the group, Johanna dissipated causing Makoto and Ren to stumble onto the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Morgana asked with worry.

"Yeah…" Makoto answered in between breaths "After spending so much energy, I'm just not used to having Johanna out for that long."

"You did great." Ren said with a smile, steadying himself as he stood.

"Yes well, we could have been out of there much quicker if a certain someone didn't decide to try and do trick shots."

Ren chuckled awkwardly.

"Aw come on, you didn't like my no look, 360 Freidyne?"

The group laughed together with Yusuke asking several questions on Joker's form during these "trick shots".They made their way out of Mementos and quickly boarded a train bound for Yongen-jaya. As rush hour had already passed, most of them managed to find seats with Ryuji and Yusuke unfortunately having to stand. Ann was deep in thought as the train began to move and noticed something in the corner of her eye. Several seats down, Ren and Makoto were sitting beside each other except unlike Futaba and Haru beside her, they were quiet. And were rather close together. Haru had graciously offered to carry the Mona bag as a little way to give Joker some rest. It's not like the bag was extremely heavy but the gesture was nice. Ann looked at her two leaders. Both had their eyes shut, clearly exhausted after expending so much energy. Heck, Makoto was even leaning against Ren ever slightly. If they weren't so fatigued she'd probably tease them for it. She wondered though. Maybe they should do something nice for them, as a means to say thank you for everything they did.

"Hey guys." the blonde whispered, gathering the attention of those around her.

"What's up, Ann?" Ryuji responded as he leant against the seat back.

"I was thinking… maybe we should do something for Ren and Makoto."

"What do you mean?" Futaba asked.

"Well they do so much for us and look at them. They're absolutely drained. Maybe we should prepare something for dinner and let those two take it easy for tonight?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Ann-chan!" Haru beamed "I think they would appreciate it!"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Ryuji added.

"May I suggest hot pot? We could finish with udon or porridge." Yusuke said.

"Man you really like hot pot…" Morgana purred, his head just peeking out of the bag before adding his own suggestion "Ooh can we have sushi?!"

"Maybe we should try making something we don't usually have?" Ann said.

Of course Morgana would want sushi. That's all he ever wanted.

"You want us to cook?" Ryuji wondered "I mean… we all know that Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Morgana and myself are pretty bad at cooking, so…"

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Ann growled.

"I guess not but that would just leave Haru to do everything."

They all turned to the fluffy haired girl. She smiled at her everyone.

"Oh I don't mind. I often enjoy cooking and it would be nice to cook something for friends!"

"Got anything in mind?" Futaba asked.

"Well I was going to suggest Sukiyaki since there's quite a lot of us but you did say you wanted something other than hot pot." Haru answered.

"Oh I don't mind." Ann said "Honestly, I'm hungry enough to eat anything."

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Just as long as there's a lot of meat." Ryuji added.

"Alright, it sounds like we're having hot pot then!" Haru exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Yusuke's eyes lit up.

"Perhaps we can finish it with porridge or udon?"

"Sure thing, Yusuke-kun!"

The artist swelled with excitement. Ann laughed, seeing the normally stoic artist with a rather eager expression on his face.

"Right well, Haru and I will go to the supermarket near LeBlanc. You guys make sure those two don't fall asleep while walking."

In the corner of Ann's eye she saw Makoto began to stir. Lucky for her no one else saw as the normally calm woman almost yelped in embarrassment as she noticed she had nodded off for a moment and exactly where she had been positioned. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had observed her predicament before seeing everyone huddled together, talking amongst themselves.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Dinner plans." Futaba dryly answered.

Ann had wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise but she supposed that wouldn't be an option anymore. Not that they could hide anything from both Joker AND Queen. Those two could just be so damn observant at times.

"Oh, I see." Makoto replied "Ren and I can go down to the grocery shop and get some ingredients if you want."

"No!" Ann suddenly cried, causing everyone in the carriage to gawk at her, including a now half-awake Ren Amamiya.

Makoto raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

"I mean, you two must be tired so why don't you let us take care of it?"

Truth be told, Makoto didn't really trust the cooking skills of any of them save for Haru. But she supposed she could humour them.

"Alright then. I'll leave it to you guys."

Ren peered up, noticing a discussion going on without him but as he was about to announce his awoken state the train had reached Yongen-jaya station. The group walked down the familiar streets towards their go to hang out spot. Ren was still pretty out of it, the exhaustion from earlier still affecting him. It seemed a 10 minute power nap wasn't enough and actually made things worse. As they turned into the street the Café was on, Haru and Ann separated from the group leaving Ren wondering in confusion.

"Where are they going?" he asked Makoto.

"Food run. Apparently they're all cooking dinner tonight." the brunette responded.

"Uh… all of them?" he looked around at his comrades.

Out of all of those present, the one's that could cook a decent meal were… himself and Makoto. Ryuji was too clumsy, didn't have the patience to wait for things and the only time Ren saw him cooking was grilling meat at a barbeque place. Futaba survived mostly on instant ramen and still had a bit of trouble doing things for others, at least whenever he or Makoto weren't around to assist their adopted little sister. Whenever Yusuke wasn't eating with friends or from the kindness of Sojiro he sustained himself on beansprouts. Only bean sprouts.

And Morgana's a cat.

That is to say, he wasn't overly confident with Ann either. He was pretty sure that Ann only ate things that were 80% sugar. Thus all hopes fell to Haru. At least, he thought that she'd be a decent cook. They had enjoyed some light conversations about cooking techniques and various cuisines before so she sounded like she knew at least enough to whip up something edible. God he hoped this wouldn't turn into some "Mystery Food X" debacle.

"I'm afraid to ask what they want to cook…"

Ryuji having overheard them talking decided to butt in.

"Haru wants to make Sukiyaki." he answered.

"Oh." Ren said "I trust Haru but… Do you guys know how to make Sukiyaki?"

"Hey man, it shouldn't be that hard!" Ryuji growled "Just gotta cut up some beef and veggies and dump it in some broth, right?"

Ren almost paled at his response. There was so much more to cooking food than just dumping it in the pot and hoping for the best. It seemed Makoto had similar reservations. Ryuji noticed and groaned as the group reached LeBlanc.

"Come on, Yusuke. Back me up here!" he whined.

"Yes udon would be nice to add." the artist absentmindedly answered.

"Inari's off in noodle land right now. Please leave a message." Futaba quipped.

Ren turned to his girlfriend who also had a worrying expression on her face.

"Maybe one of us should help out…" he whispered.

Ryuji managed to hear it.

"No way man! Let us do something for you guys!" he bellowed.

Yusuke returned from noodle land.

"I must agree with Ryuji for once. The two of you should unwind until dinner time." he commented in his normal, calm voice.

"You could just agree and not add for once, ya know!" the blonde growled.

"Still…" Ren said, feeling uneasy.

He looked at Makoto. She smiled softly at him.

"Maybe we should just humour them this once?" she said in that soothing voice of hers causing Ren to relax and relent.

"Fine fine."

Sojiro peered out from the alcove, having been washing dishes since a certain delinquent ward of his had other plans.

"What are you kids fussing about?" he asked.

"Ren's worried about us cooking dinner for them." Futaba answered as she took a seat in one of the free booths.

Actually all the booths were free. Yusuke plopped himself adjacent from her, still daydreaming about udon.

"You're letting them cook?" Sojiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They insist on it." Ren huffed.

Sojiro was also a little worried though he supposed as long as they didn't set the café on fire nor poison each other than it would be fine. Truth be told, he had the same mindset as Ren when it came to everyone else's culinary skills. He trusted Ren enough in the kitchen, having taught him the ways of LeBlanc Cuisine and Makoto was a self-reliant young woman who cared for herself and her sister. The newest addition to their team seemed to be somewhat adept also, taking great interest in Sojiro's coffee and cooking. Hopefully that young lady knew what to do.

"So uh…" Ren began, blinking at Ryuji who looked lost as well.

"Why don't you two head up and get some rest?" Morgana said "I'll watch over them."

The two leaders looked at each other before heading up the stairs, a sense of dread mixed with fatigue washing over them. A cat supervising a cooking session shouldn't be too bad, right?

"I'll close up the store then." Sojiro said as he wiped his hands on his apron "You kids have fun."

* * *

It wasn't long til Haru and Ann returned from their shopping trip. Ryuji had found the pot they used the last time tucked away in one of the lower shelves of the LeBlanc kitchen. Futaba was sitting in a booth browsing through various recipes with Morgana peering over her shoulder.

"Where's the other two?" Ann asked as she set down some bags on the counter.

"They've retired to the upstairs for the time being." Yusuke responded.

A playful smirk appeared on the blonde girl's lips.

"So you're telling me that Ren and Makoto are upstairs right now… alone… in his room…" she said.

"That would be correct." Yusuke answered, not sensing the almost lecherous tone in Ann's voice.

"We should leave them be until dinner is ready." Haru said with a smile.

She carefully inspected the pot that Ryuji had found before going to sharpen the knives they would need to use.

"Yusuke-kun, do you think you can chop these vegetables after I wash them?" she asked.

"Wait why Inari? He has the strength of a feather in this world." Futaba commented.

"You don't need a lot of strength to slice into vegetables as long as the knife is sharp!" Haru responded "Besides, he seems to be quite adept with a katana so that might translate well here."

Suffice to say, it did not. The recipe that Haru wished to follow asked for a specific width when it came to cutting the vegetables and yet Yusuke seemed to take some… artistic liberties when it came to it. He even tried to cut them into various shapes until Ann yelled at him for doing so. The blonde wasn't faring any better. The measurements for the stock were confusing her. What did they mean by 1 cup? Like a mug? Or a glass? Maybe the thing that guys wear when they don't want to get hit in the gonads. That's called a cup right? But why would that be involved in cooking? It wasn't until Haru handed her a measuring cup that Sojiro had in the cupboards that it made sense. Why didn't the recipe just say so?!

Ryuji was having some minor troubles as well. And he was only asked to crack open some raw eggs and separate the yolk from the white. Or at least, that's what he heard.

"Easier said than done…" he grumbled.

The first two eggs he had tried to crack open simply smashed in his grasp, spilling the yolk all over his hands. The next one he managed to get into the bowl… along with several shards of the egg's shell. Still, it was progress. The next one he managed to get it into the bowl without any shell pieces in the bowl until he realized he forgot to separate the yolk. After another two eggs he managed to get it done! He had separated the yolk from the white perfectly and beamed proudly at his handiwork. That is, until Haru had to burst his bubble.

"Um, Ryuji-kun?" she asked meekly.

"What's up, Haru?" Ryuji responded before grinning widely "Look! I managed to separate the yolk from the white!"

"That's nice but um…" Haru's voice seemed to die out at the end.

"But?" Ryuji wondered.

"You didn't have to do that. You just mix the raw egg together in a bowl for dipping…"

Ryuji's eyes dropped at the eggs.

"FORREAL?!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Hey Ryuji be quiet! Ren and Makoto are still resting!" Morgana chided.

"Aw man!" Ryuji continued complaining "I did all that for nothing?!"

Haru merely smiled at him, almost in pity.

"Well at least you know how to do that now. The next time I'm baking something and need that done, I will call for your assistance, Ryuji-kun!" she said, trying to sound as bright as she could.

Ryuji forced a smile. Haru hadn't been part of the team for long but it seemed she always tried to get the best out of situations.

"Thanks, Haru."

Once they had gotten past the initial problems, everything seemed to go a lot smoother. The beef that they had bought was pre-sliced much to Yusuke's chagrin who seemed to be enjoying his time slicing things. In his words it was like an art. After a few tries, Ann managed to get together a broth that tasted great. At least in the latest attempt, she refrained from using too much sugar. Hopefully everything would turn out fine! This was for their leaders after all. As Haru began to place the ingredients neatly into the hot pot, Ryuji, Futaba and Yusuke began cleaning the mess that they had made, less Sojiro chew them out for leaving the kitchen in such a state.

"I'll go check on them!" Ann announced as she walked over to the stairs.

She couldn't wait to see Ren and Makoto's face when they see dinner. Granted, it was just hot pot but still! The team did great if she said so herself. Ann expected to see them resting, maybe sitting down on the couch talking amongst each other. Or maybe a part of her wished to catch them in the middle of a romantic encounter.

"Hey Ren? Makoto?" she began before noticing something quite adorable in the corner.

The two leaders were lying in Ren's bed, fast asleep. Ann had to contain herself lest she squeal in delight. Those two would definitely hate it if everyone found out like this. She walked a bit closer to the bed. Makoto was laying closest to her with her back towards Ren. The young man had his arm around her waist, his hand holding hers as their fingers were interlocked. They were snoring lightly; in fact, their breathing was almost in sync.

 _'How cute! Are they actually a thing or did they just happen to do this in their sleep?!'_

Deciding that it would be best to let their leaders rest for a bit more, Ann began to descend the stairs. She wouldn't let the others know. Ryuji and Futaba would definitely tease the two, not to mention the latter would take plenty of photos and incriminate the two somehow. Yusuke would probably sit there, watching the two as he drew them which definitely wouldn't be appropriate. Haru would be the most considerate, along with herself. Though Ann would later try to find out the details of the leaders the two were actually in a relationship, Ann figured they'd let the team know when they were ready. Though a part of her wanted to speed that along. Because in truth, blonde woman would definitely be ready with a barrage of questions for both leaders when the time comes.

"Hey where are they?" Futaba asked, peering up from her laptop.

"Still asleep." Ann answered.

The blonde plopped herself down in one of the booths.

"Should we wake them up?" Ryuji asked.

"Nah, let 'em rest for a bit longer." Ann replied.

"Yes that would probably be best. Ren-kun and Mako-chan did look really tired on the train." Haru agreed.

Everyone seemed to agree though Futaba was curious and almost went upstairs until she was stopped by now, they simply entertained themselves in the café until their leaders woke up. They could at least wait some more time before the hunger got to them

* * *

Author's Notes:

1v1 me no look 360 Freidynes only on Mementos.

It really is cute how Ren and Makoto really are like the parents of the group. The hardest thing for me for this one was thinking of the title. So I just went with a rhyme. Cause I'm a rapper.

I've been really happy with all the ShuMako submissions I've seen so far! You guys are doing great. For those that feel like they don't really have anything to submit, you can always leave a comment. It defs makes all our days and keeps us going!

If you'd like to follow me on twitter, hit me up at /MadmanJrs


End file.
